What is Love?
by grey.eyes.and.love
Summary: A short story about finding the true meaning of love. In a weird way. I suck at summarys HG/SS R&R please its my first story. rated M to be on the safe side.


What is love? This is a question asked by young and old male and female. But does anyone really know the answer? Personally I believe that you dont know until after you fall, until after it's too late. By then you cant help but be hopelessly devoted. In the fairy tale sense this can be a good thing the whole boy and girl meet fall in love and live happily ever after. And I used to be a strong believer in this kind of love, that is until I fell in love and realized how cruel and unfair it really is. Hi Im Hermione and this is the story of the rise and fall of my love life. It all started the first day of forth year, the day I found love at first sight in my potions professor Severus Snape, in my eyes the perfect man. He was tall with black hair and black eyes. Severus quickly became one of my best friends at school (in secret) it seemed that he was the only person I could have an intellectual conversation with. He was smart and funny and very, very good looking. Then one day he told me that he loved me and I told him I love him back. That was the day I got my first real serious kiss. It was soft at first and the more passion filled as the love started to pour out of my lips into his and his into mine. After we finally broke apart he looked at me and said "this is wrong we shouldnt be doing this, but Hermione darling I cant deny my feelings any more. If you want to do you want to go out sometime? I mean we would have to meet there and no one could see us but as long as were both there it doesnt matter to me if it doesnt matter to you." I knew if we were seen he would be not only fired but sent to Azkaban. So I agreed to meet him at the movie theatre we would go see The Craft (even though neither of us wanted to see it) and sit in the very back at the very top. Dont ask me how the movie was, I didnt see it. We made out like a couple crazy teenagers though most of the movie. After words we decided to meet at a bowling alley no one ever went to for some time to talk and have a little bit of fun. Jude won both games and like every time I bowl I lost with the score of 69. He only laughed about it for an hour. But I'll never forget his last comment "well have to try that sometime." I dont think I have ever blushed as deeply as I did at the very moment. But before I 

could comment back he pulled me into a deep kiss. We decide to go back to his office for a while that night (NO not for that you pig) got there he put on a CD and asked me to dance with him. I decided that it would be rude to say no so I got up and walked over to him. Just as I got there Severus pulled out a remote and changed the song saying that he didn't like that one. I put my arms around his neck expecting a slow song. But when "What is Love" came on from Night at the Roxbury I couldnt help but pull away giggling and do a crazy spin. After dancing hard for those few minutes we sat down on his couch laughing, and just as we stopped Severus turned to me and said "that is now and forever our song. And when we get married that will be the song we dance to for our first dance." At the time I thought it cute and romantic, now it sounds like one of those cheap line guys use to get in your pants. The only thing is he didnt try to sleep with me that night or any other night for that matter. And when I asked him why he simply said "because if were ever to break up I dont want you to think I was only with you for sex" after I looked at him confused he added as an afterthought "not that well ever break up because I love you with all of my heart." At the time I was only 14 still young and confused. A couple weeks later was my 15th birthday. I got some pretty cool stuff an IPod, a guitar, and a laptop, (me and my muggle toys) but the best present I got that year was the one Severus gave me. And as cheesy as it sounds he gave me love. That's right I lost my virginity at 15 to my Potions professor, you can call me a slut now if you want. But the truth was I didn't then and I don't now feel like a slut for doing 'it'. I loved Severus and if I was in the wrong to sleep with him so be it, because I don't regret it. I know what you're thinking the day after he dumped me and broke my heart but guess what he didn't. In fact the next day was the best day of my life; I woke up in his arms (I told McGonagall I was sleeping at the ravenclaw house) to find him smiling down at me, and all I could do was smile back. Severus placed a sweet and simple kiss on my lips before getting up to make us a gourmet breakfast consisting of Captain Crunch in his bed. 

When I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 and I had to be at Gryffindor house at 11:30. Severus realized what was going on and handed me a towel while saying "Go because we wouldn't want McGonagall to not let us have sleep over's anymore. Now would we?" I grind at him and told him "I knew there was a reason I kept you around" before kissing him and running to the shower. When I got out I felt like a model walking out in nothing but a towel from a hot steamy room. And I do believe I saw his mouth drop when he saw me. In responds what do I do to ruin the moment by giggling like a school girl and blushing. Just then "What is Love" came on again and I couldn't help but dance. At the end of the song I told him my suggestion to owl McGonagall and tell her I was going shopping then spending the night with the Ravenclaws again. Let's jut say he liked the plan. We spent the rest of the day just lying around and being together. The next day when I got to Gryffindor McGonagall was furious and I knew why right away. I had forgotten to owl any random Ravenclaw to tell them I was pretending I was sleeping there; she must have owled and asked for me. "Hi professor" I said nervously. "Oh hi Hermione do you mind telling me where the hell you've been for the last two days?" she ask getting strait to the point. Not having time to think up a lie I did the lamest thing ever. I shrugged my shoulders. McGonagall was now angrier then I had ever seen her. "Oh you don't know well isn't that odd you don't know and you were there and I do know and I was here. Hmmm please tell me how this works." I was horrified she knew where I was this wound not end well. She looked and me and calmly said "Start talking." I decide that there was no point in lying because even if she didn't know the truth now she would eventually find out. I told her about falling for Severus who I called Professor Snape in front of her and I how he loved me and even how I spent the last couple days. In the end I was thinking that she would send me to Dumbledore or something so when she got up and hugged me I was in total shock. "I'm so sorry dear" she said andbecame more shocked, "But I'm going to have to turn him in" that was it what I 

was waiting for. "NO. You can't do that I love him and he loves me. You can't ruin our dreams like that," I screamed. "He took advantage of my best student and he will pay," McGonagall said sternly, "don't you understand that he raped you Hermione." "You cannot rape the willing professor and believe me when I say I was more the willing" I replied in a shove it up your ass short of way. With that I ran all the way to his office to warn him, but by the time I got there the ministry was already escorting him away. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But they were already leaving with the man who had my heart. Severus pleaded guilty and was sentenced to three years in a correctional facility. I went to visit him a couple weeks after and he told me not to again. He then sent me a letter and this is what it read.

_Dear Hermione_

_You are now and always will be the love of my life. When I told you not to visit me anymore it was so the guards wouldn't think anything. I never meant to hurt you, and if I did I'm sorry. But just think when I get out you'll be 18 and if you still will have me I would like to marry you as soon as I'm out. _

_Forever yours my love _

_Severus XOXO_

That letter was sent nearly three years ago and my Severus gets out in 10 minutes. I told McGonagall to stay out of my life until she can accept my life choice. I'm now 18 and know that fairy tales don't exist and all you can hope for is a bit of happiness. Oh my god there he is as good looking as ever. "Severus, Severus," that's when he spotted me and ran to me spinning me around while hugging me. As he did this I put one of my ear buds in his ear and lip sung "What is Love" and he did the same. What is love? This is a question asked by young and old male and female. But does anyone really know the answer? Personally I believe that you dont know until after you 

fall, until after its too late. By then you cant help but be hopelessly devoted. In the fairy tale sense this can be a good thing the whole boy and girl meet fall in love and live happily ever after. And I used to be a strong believer in this kind of love, that is until I fell in love and realized how cruel and unfair it really is. But then again a little cruelty can make things more worthwhile. Hi I'm Hermione and that was the story of the rise and fall and rise again of my love life. I now know that love is not an emotion or a feeling but an uncontrollable almost out of body expiries. I guess I should tell you that in the end I became Mrs. Severus Snape. And Severus and I now have a beautiful set of twins a girl named Mary-Jo and a boy named Billy-Bob. No I'm totally kidding our girls name is Tyler and our boys name is Tyson. That's it, that's the story so far of me Hermione and my husband Severus' completely and totally boring lives.

THE END


End file.
